Twisted Sister
|- | align="center" colspan="2" style="font-size: 100%;"|''List of episodes'' |} "Twisted Sister" is the 21st episode of Season 2. It aired on May 26, 2000. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are getting tired of having to save the day all the time so they decide to create a new Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, they do not have the right ingredients so they use artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices and they put in what they think is nice such as; *Crayons, books, lizards, flowers, computers, footballs, stuffed animals, calculators, a mackerel, more flowers, a compass, boxing gloves, a ribbon, art, bandaids, a smiley face, a globe and a knuckle sandwich (Buttercup punches the mixture). Finally they add the accidental dose of Chemical X. The mixture explodes like the mixture in the opening sequence and it creates a hideously oversized girl. The girls introduce themselves and try to think of a name since the girl can't speak very well. Bubbles finally comes up with Bunny. The girls tell Bunny what she has to do and they send her off to fight crime while they try and relax. However, Bunny misunderstands what she needs to do when being told to throw away criminals (anyone who has a gun) and ends up throwing the police officers in jail and letting the criminals run free. The girls see her on the news and when they find her, they tell her that she is not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl. Upset, Bunny flies away. Straight away, the girls are surrounded by all the criminals and they are beaten up by them. Up on a ledge out at sea, Bunny hears their cries and flies to the rescue, attacking all of the criminals and shouting that she has done good. But just then, her body starts to wobble and white light streaks out of her. Due to her unstability, she explodes, leaving behind a part of her dress. The girls mourn her loss, and so does the narrator, who says to go to a commercial because he is crying too hard. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Bunny (death) *Professor Utonium *The Gangreen Gang (do not speak, only laugh) Goofs *When the camera zooms out on the girls looming over the section of Bunny's dress, all of the criminals have seemingly vanished. *When Blossom says "No.." to Bunny, the bar on Bubbles' dress disappears. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes to have a truly sad ending. *This is the second episode to have a character die in the show (the first being The Rowdyruff Boys, but they were later resurrected by Him), which is Bunny. *The episode's title is a reference to the American rock band of the same name. *This is the one of the episodes ending with the narrator saying his catchphrase differently "And so for the first...and final time, the day is saved, thanks to Powerpuff Bunny". *This is one of two episodes where the Gangreen Gang are shown to be truly dangerous instead of just teenaged hoodlums (the first being Buttercrush where Snake tries to dunk Bubbles and Blossom in acid). In this episode, Ace threatens a man with a knife unless he hands over his watch. *The Villains from Powerpuff Bluff make a cameo when the news report shows the criminals escaping. Gallery File:Images.jpeg File:Tumblr_ldwmfpYc3v1qd3poio1_500.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2